The present invention relates generally to telephone calls made using computer devices and, more particularly, to systems and methods that provide contextual analysis of incoming phone calls on mobile devices to derive a probability of connection.
Telephone calls have long been, and continue to be, ubiquitous among individuals wishing to communicate with each other. Such calls are increasingly being made with computer devices, such as mobile devices, smartphones, etc.